cncfandomcom-20200223-history
New Adana
|image = New Adana.png |imgsize = |imgdesc = |location = |continent = Asia |env = Tiberium-free |class = Blue Zone City |aff = GDI |missions = *Beginning of the End * Spontaneous Outbursts * Things Fall Apart * Insurrection |appearances = Tiberian Twilight |notes = }} is the capital city of the GDI in 2077. Background Located in south-west Asia present day Turkey, Adana can only be described as an Asian Utopia. Protected from environmental hazards by massive walls and sonic barriers, its streets are clean and the buildings well kept. It is also one of the few remaining places world-wide where there are lush, green environments available to every citizen at no cost. New Adana was attacked several times during the brief Fourth Tiberium War however. Most raids were the work of Gideon's Separatist forces, such as his attempted assassinations of Kane before the conflict started and the attack on the city's development district. Ironically a rogue GDI force led by Colonel James later declared martial law on New Adana and attacked the city's government district to arrest Evelyn Rios. The district fell to the rogue force but was ultimately arrested and the city taken back by GDI loyalists led by General Riggs. Overview The capital city is effectively the perfect city, at least in the post-apocalyptic world of 2077. Protected by vast networks of sonic barriers and walls, protected by GDI military, citizens of New Adana enjoy a life of safety and (dare we say) luxury. It has well maintained roads and tunnel networks, public areas filled with green and elegant, utilitarian buildings and housing for thousands of people. The city is divided into several districts, each serving a distinct purpose. Development district Lying on the edge of the city, the development district houses the unique depthscrapers as well as a TCN hub. Beyond its protective walls lie the reclaimed areas of land once infested by Tiberium that are slated for environmental recovery and redevelopment. Government district Arranged in a circular, symmetrical pattern, the government district is where the GDI headquarters lie, right in the heart of the city. The GDI enclave is surrounded by a high wall equipped with missile turrets, sonic barriers and possesses subterranean hangars for Kodiaks. For protection, four defense crawlers are deployed in enclosed areas at four corners of the district, providing ample protection for the GDI's elite. Outskirts Not so much a district as a general area outside the city, the Outskirts are nonetheless very important as they are the areas where a majority of construction takes place, as the city expands its borders. A large amount of debris from the TCN construction is littered around the outskirts, and is usually made a staging ground for GDI forces against enemy raids. Notes The game does not make any mention of New Adana's exact location. In the real world, Adana is a city in south-eastern Turkey. The location would match the rough location given in tactical maps. Since Turkey was part of a Red Zone in 2047, it can be presumed that the reconstruction of the city came after the TCN was activated and the region was cleared of Tiberium. Sources * Transport Down Highlights Category:Tiberian Twilight locations